My SongFics
by SereneCalamity
Summary: This is a mixture of SongFics which are based on my favourite characters, e.g. Sarah, Jake and Eliot. Enjoy! Saliot.
1. 1 Complicated

_This is another story. A complete spur of the moment one, which was inspired when we were listening to this song in the car and I realized it fitted how I felt about my best-friend other friend pointed this out. So I decided to turn it into a _CBTD _story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the song, or Avril Lavigne. _

_Dedicated to T. Ferguson._

A curl of smoke escaped the lips of Jake Baker. Sarah Baker screwed her nose up as she neared him and his three friends, all leaning against the wall, skateboards on the ground beside them, and cigarettes in their hands.

_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is _

Cuz life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is

Sarah felt a sigh escape her own lips as she watched her brother raise the cigarette to his lips and take another breath. Jake saw her, and gave her an uneasy smile.

She knew that he knew what he was doing was wrong. She would tell by his guilty expression as he tried to ignore Sarah's eyes on him.

_Chill out  
Whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back  
It's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be you would see_

He was turning into one of them. Sarah didn't want to, put in her mind, she could see Jake becoming one of the smokers of the school. Lately, his face had become even more pale, his cheeks for sunken, and his eyes had become dark-ringed.

Sarah remembered this morning, when Jake had given her a ride to school. He had laughed with her about Sarah's science teacher, nicknamed "The Brain".

_I like you the way you are  
When we're driving in your car  
And you're talking to me one-on-one  
But you've become _

Somebody else, round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

But now he was with "his friends". A cigarette caught between his fingers, a pinched look on his face, and the smell of smoke entwined in his beanie, hoodie and three-quarters.

Sarah strode over purposefully, brushing her long brown hair over her shoulder and narrowing her eyes angrily. As she neared the group, the leader, Dominic Boston—a complete jerk, according to Sarah—gave a shaky wolf whistle and slapped Jake on the arm.

"Little sister looks angry," he told him with a laugh. Sarah's face went pink, but her eyes were fixed on Jake and his nervous expression.

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like somebody else,  
Gets me frustrated, life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn it into  
Honestly you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it.  
No no no_

"Don't be a jerk, dude!" Sarah tore the cigarette away from his hand and dropped it on the ground. "Mum's gonna murder you!" She hissed as she ground her heel into the cigarette butt into the tar-seal.

"Ohhh!" The boys all mocked. "Mummy's boy, huh?" Jake went red with embarrassment and turned angrily on Sarah. His eyes were like spikes of fiery metal.

"Get lost, why don't ya?" Jake growled. Sarah eyes widened as he gave her a hard shove.

_You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're someone else  
Where you are & where it's at you see  
You're making me, laugh out  
When you strike a pose, take off  
All your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you become_

If this was any other person, Sarah would have laughed at the difference which was taking place.

Old, innocent, lovable sk8er boi Jake was gone. He had been replaced by an idiot with a cigarette perched between his lips and always making oh-so-witty comments, which were so funny; people's faces remained as expressionless as stone.

But she wasn't happy with this transformation. It wasn't anything to laugh about. She knew that deep down inside—Jake Baker, her brother, her twin, her best-friend—was still there, somewhere.

Why'd he do this?

_Somebody else, round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

Sarah didn't think he was as cool as he thought—or was trying—to be. She though he looked like an idiot, a wannabe and complete and utter fool.

She felt the heaviness from where he had pushed her as if it was a bruise. Jake's friends laughed and Sarah turned away in humiliation.

How dare he?

Jake watched as his sister strode off, her confidence torn down. He then looked away, trying to hide his shame from his friends, and got another cigarette from the pack and lit if with a lighter.

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated, life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn it into  
Honestly you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it_

Jake returned home late that night. Tom and Kate Baker were waiting in the lounge, their arms crossed and their faces set angry. Jake spluttered as he tried to make up an excuse for being so late.

Sarah walked to the balcony and looked down as her brother stuttered to her parents. He looked up and gazed at her with pleading eyes—wishing for her to get him out some how.

_No no no (no no no)  
No no no (no no no)_

Sarah glanced down at her brother and inhaled sharply.

He was her brother. Her best friend. He was in trouble, and willing for her to get him out. He was relying on their friendship. Only he and her and his friends knew what he had been out late doing.

Sarah blinked sadly and strode from the balcony railing. Below, Jake looked away and glared down at the ground as his parents issued his punishment.

_Chill out  
Whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be, you would see _

Somebody else, round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me!

Sarah woke up early and walked to Jake's room. A slit of light was escaping below his door. She walked in anxiously. He was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Jake glanced at her as she strode into the room.

Why did he do it? Only Jake could answer them. Sarah didn't expect he would answer. But it was worth a try and so she took in a breath and asked.

"Why?"

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated, life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no_

His explanation was stupid and stumbling. Sarah felt exasperated with her brother, and she felt like smacking him over the head.

Jake looked young and vulnerable as he asked Sarah something she wasn't sure she could give. The smell of smoke still lingered in his unwashed hair and fingers.

"Forgive me, dude?"

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated, life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no_

Sarah blinked several time and shrugged. He began to ask again, but she cut him off with the wave of her hand. And then she walked back out of his room.

_Please review!_

_And check out my other stories! Please!_


	2. 2 My Message

_Guys, _

_I'll be adding a new chapter soon, perhaps in a day or two. Please hold out for me, and the next chapter is called "Girl Next Door", based on the song by Saving Jane._

_CheekyBabe101!_


	3. 3 Girl Next Door

_I decided that I'd make this a whole story...This is song was sung at school by a girl called Carrie and she sung it _really _well, almost like the actual thing. But that's what made me think I should write a fanfic._

_It's dedicated to a girl I absolutely hate, who's popular, like the girl in the story, but every now and againn I come out on top with sweet revenge. Sometimes with boys, sometimes with a sarcastic comment. But enjoy and review!_

_Dedicated to H. Shea._

Rochelle West strolled along the poolside. Baby blue eyes scanned coolly over everyone. Boys shooting her glances and girls staring at her out of the corner of their eyes.

Sarah Baker was striding in the opposite direction and accidentally-on-purpose let her arm whack against Rochelle's. She gave Rochelle and fake apology, before walking on to where Eliot Murtaugh and Jake Baker sat.

Rochelle shot a deathly glare over her shoulder.

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's a star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

Sarah watched beneath her eyelashes as Rochelle comfortably sat in between a bunch of boys and girls.

Sarah turned to where Jake was calling her name, beside the pool. Eliot was beside him, shooting a glance in Rochelle's direction. Sarah narrowed her eyes slightly.

_Maybe I'm just jealous-I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

Sarah watched Eliot. But he didn't send another look in Rochelle's direction.

Eliot and Jake were talking quietly. Suddenly, they ran at her and Eliot grasped her waist, while Jake pushed her back. She screamed as she fell into the water, gasping in indignation.

Eliot and Jake bombed in beside her.

Sarah leaped at Eliot and pushed his head under the water. He came up and pushed her back off, and then tossed her into the air.

No, of course he didn't.

_She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door_

At school the next day, Rochelle had to give a speech in front of the assembly about the improvements which the new year would bring. A few kids snorted as she put on the fake voice and a oh-so-perfect smile.

Sarah joked around at the back of the hall, as usual, paying absolutely paying no attention to the assembly. Although, the center of sneering within her and her friends was Rochelle.

_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never too harsh or too demanding_

As they left the auditorium, Sarah realized that Rochelle was standing right behind her group. Rochelle gave them a fake smile, but it disappeared when Eliot slung an arm around Sarah's shoulders.

Sarah couldn't hide the smirk which crossed her face as Eliot kissed her quickly before shouting good-bye and heading off toward his next class.

Rochelle brushed past Sarah, giving her a look on insignificance out of the corner of her eye. Sarah just grinned at the ground and strode off with her friends for their lunch break.

_Maybe I'll admit it, I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her, but I just wanna hit her!_

At lunch, she was surrounded by a group of kids. She was smiling and telling them how glad she was that they had supported.

Callie Andrews, Sarah's best friend, was rolling her eyes.

"What a phony!" She muttered. Sarah and the rest of her friends murmured their agreement as they shot looks at Rochelle across the other side room.

_She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door_

Sarah stood back to let Rochelle's procession past in the hallways.

Rochelle was looking flustered as everyone was asking about what she though about the different things which were happening at the school. And, as president, what would she do about them, would she change them?

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
Spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

It was Rochelle who the sympathy really belonged too.

She was the one with followers, not friends.

_She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door_

Sarah, Jake and Rochelle all got off the bus and strode into their houses. Sarah watched as Rochelle disappeared up the drive and behind the fence next door to the Baker's.

Jake rolled his eyes as he heard Rochelle trip and then began to rant about who had left a mat in the doorway. Sarah muffled her laughter behind her hand.

_I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America….She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door_

And Sarah was proud of that.


	4. 4 Confessions of a Broken Heart

_I do not own this song, called _Confessions of a Broken Heart _by Lindsay Lohan. Hope you guys like this._

_Dedicated to J. Randstead:_

Sarah Baker crept to edge of the banister. Her twin brother, Jake Baker, and younger brother, Mike Baker, were behind her. Sarah felt her face twist in disgust as Tom Baker, their father, raised his voice at their mother, Kate Baker.

He'd arrived home late from work, and was tired and angry. Kate had been waiting for him to arrive home since around seven and it was now ten o'clock.

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good lord to make me fell better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older_

The shouting increased and finally the sharp smack of Tom's hand hitting Kate's head reeled around the room.

Sarah shrunk away from the banister, tears streaming down her face. Abusive words could be heard from below, directed at Kate and the kids. Mike and Jake both fled to their rooms as they heard their parents beginning to come up the stairs.

_Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go_

Sarah could remember the dad he would be a few years ago. He was funny and happy and he would listen to them. He never, _ever _hit their mother.

But then he changed. His old self went somewhere deep away, and a cruel monster replaced it.

As Sarah retreated to her room, she could still hear her father shouting at her mother. Tears streamed down Sarah's face, and she let her hands wring helplessly together as she pressed herself against the closed door. In anger, she thumped out at the wall, feeling pain surge up her arm.

Sarah crumbled to the ground, the shouts echoing in her head.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying. a part of me dying and  
These are, these are the  
Confessions of a broken heart_

The next day, Sarah ate her breakfast in silence. Her eyes were still puffy and her mother saw from her tear-stained face that she had cried herself to sleep.

"Sweetie, it's okay," Kate ran a hand over Sarah's forehead and dropped a kiss. Sarah winced away from her touch, looking up at her face, and seeing bruising on her cheek. She shoved her bowl away and ran out the front door, in direction of school.

At school, Eliot Murtaugh let her cry into his shoulder until the bell rang, and then they parted for class.

Sarah paid no attention, her mind too busy replaying the scene from last night.

_I wear all your old clothes. your polo sweater  
I dream of another you the one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me that's what I needed_

Prom night was next week, and Sarah forgot all her troubles at home as she danced with Eliot. Jake caught a ride home with them and then everything came flooding back.

Sarah didn't want the night to end, to have to go back into the house. Jake caught her eye, and they shared knowing looks.

Eliot kissed Sarah good-night and then she and Jake got out of the car and approached the front door.

The lounge light was on, but everything else was quiet. Sarah looked scared and Jake gave her hand a comforting squeeze, before pushing open the door.

_So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go_

Sarah gasped as they entered the lounge. Lorraine Baker—still in her prom dress—was hunched over Kate's motionless body. Slumped on a chair, smelling like alcohol, was Tom. Sarah screwed up her nose at the stale smell, before crouching beside Lorraine.

Jake just surveyed the scene with lifeless eyes. Charlie Baker came down a moment later and put his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"I've rung the hospital and the cops," Charlie said in a whisper which barely audible. Lorraine just shook her head, and buried her head in her arm, sobs racking her body.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are the confessions of a broken heart_

Sarah had rung up Eliot. He arrived a few minutes later, his suit rumpled and his hair still slicked back, but out of place. He saw the flashing lights of the ambulance and the police cars, and enveloped Sarah in a hug.

The police came out a few minutes later, a heavily hung-over Tom feebly trying to push them away. They shoved his and hand-cuffed him, and then put him in the car.

A police-woman came over to talk to the siblings.

_I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love, I love you_

Sarah loved the man. Her father. But it wasn't her father who had beaten her mother. It wasn't her father who had shouted and yelled, causing her to cry. It wasn't her father who was glaring at them from behind the bars of the police-car.

After answering questions, Sarah and Jake both drove to the hospital with Eliot. Charlie and Lorraine were going to stay home with the younger children and try to explain to them what had happened.

Nora Baker-McNulty, the eldest child, was going to meet them at the hospital with her husband, Bud McNulty.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are the confessions of a broken heart_

It was a flurry in the hospital. Sarah glimpsed her mother being brought in on a stretcher, doctors and nurses swarming around her, shouting medical phrases. Sarah hung on Jake, feeling tears flowing down her cheeks. Eliot stood nearby, muttering indistinct words under his breath.

A nurse came out to them, her hair ruffled and her face worried. She gave Sarah a drink and then gave some words which she obviously thought were comforting.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Sarah mumbled, feeling the water get stuck in her throat at the nurse's expression.

A doctor came out a moment later.

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter_

"I'm afraid that…That we've lost her."

_Sad, yes. But rememebr, that all my stories are unrelated, so none will carry on from this._

_Review! Check out my other stories._


End file.
